What Defines Us
by RorieAngel
Summary: Kickin It! Jack and his grandfather have an unusual relationship. Still, Jack's pretty sure this new school might not be too bad. And that Kim is pretty cute!


**A/N: Ok, so I sorta fell in love with the show Kickin It and I got this idea in my head about Jack's homelife and it just wouldn't go away so even though I'm way behind in my other fic. The result is this. Here you go! **

**Quick Summary: It was pretty suspicious how fast Jack bolted out of that cafeteria. This is my take on why. This will probably end up being it's own story that will most likely become very AU since we're only 6 episodes in at the moment. I hope you like it (If anyone finds it that is).**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and that's not going to change. **

-X-

Bring!

At the sound of the alarm Jack sat bolt upright in his bed, eyes staring unseeingly at the neon green lights proudly displaying the time, 5:30am. He blinked rapidly and shook his head, his wavy hair ruffling as he did so. Uncomprehendingly he stared for a few moments before suddenly tumbling out of bed.

He cursed lowly under his breath as his workout pants tangled as he yanked them on. Quickly, he grabbed his shirt from where he had hung it up ready the night before and shoved his arms through the holes. Still cursing, he rushed madly from his room and down the two flights of stairs until he reached the basement, still struggling to get his shirt on over his head. Before entering the room he paused in front of the door, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself down. After a few moments of shuffling from foot to foot he knew it was impossible –not to mention stupid- to delay any longer. He knocked three times on the door and upon hearing an answer walked in and bowed.

The room in front of him was a dojo. It had sparring equipment of different kinds in each corner and behind a see-through screen, gym equipment lay. Sitting in the middle of the sprung floor was a man, his legs crossed in front of him. Upon seeing Jack he beckoned him forward.

"Jack." He said evenly. "What have I told you about being late?"

Jack bit his lip for a moment before replying.

"It is disrespectful to others and yourself." He replied a tad sullenly.

"That's right." The man replied, nodding slowly. "And I expect it not to happen again. Being late is not a virtue the Wasabi Code values, Jack."

"Yes, grandfather." Jack replied, "I understand and I apologise. It won't happen again."

His grandfather nodded gravely, but seemed content to let the matter lie for now. Instead he motioned for Jack to sit opposite him and they began to stretch.

-X-

For as long as Jack could remember his grandfather had taught him to live by the Wasabi Code. From a young age he had groomed him to be the ideal martial arts student. Each morning at 5:30 Jack woke up and trained in karate. He ran laps, lifted weights and learned weapons under the strict watchful eye of his grandfather. His grandfather pushed him to work harder and longer in order to truly master martial arts.

They had a very unique relationship. Jack knew his grandfather loved him, but he was never very demonstrative and compliments were few and far between. His grandfather preferred to critique rather than give out hugs and Jack knew that most of the time silence or a sharp nod was as good as he was going to get.

Nevertheless, Jack enjoyed the training a majority of the time. He was the type of person who enjoyed challenges and felt that his own motivation was good enough for him. Sometimes however, he just got sick of it all. Sick of the training, the long days, the painful injuries and the harsh comments. Sometimes, he just wanted to be normal.

He'd taken up skateboarding, gotten into a bit of mischief, until eventually, after a fight at school, Jack had been suspended. His grandfather had been furious. Unimpressed with any attempts of Jack's to explain that he'd been defending someone weaker, his grandfather had locked him in the training room for days. It had been hellish. Throughout his suspension his grandfather had explained in excruciating detail exactly why his actions had been unacceptable until Jack had finally managed to convince him that he'd done the right thing.

They had apologised and made up, but the damage was still there. After talking it over with Jacks mother, an important politician who spent 9 months of her time away from home anyway, his grandfather sensei decided they were going to move.

This was how Jack, after doing extra time under his grandfathers stern gaze was now running late for his very first day at Seaford High School. He managed to rush inside and get to his homeroom right as the bell rang.

The beginning of the day was uneventful. He sat in his English class, bored out of his mind and watched other student's flick spit balls at each other. Happy to be out of the firing line he gazed out the window and thought about his old school with its rustic yellow walls and state of the art training facility. This place seemed loud and disorganised by comparison, the teacher at the front of the classroom seemingly so used to rowdy behaviour that he had ceased trying to put a stop to it at all. Similar incidents continued through his science and history lessons until he forgot to be nervous about lunch and in the end he was just thankful to leave the classroom. H e might be all for a bit of trouble but he couldn't imagine how he would possibly keep his grades up, like his grandfather expected him to, when he couldn't even hear himself think.

When he walked into the cafeteria he looked around for a moment, unsure of what to do before spotting a tray.

"How are you doing?" He smiled at the lunch lady. "It's my first day. What would you recommend?"

"Not this stuff." She replied dryly. "I don't know what half of it is." He grinned at her, amused at her frankness and started to see if he could identify anything when he heard a sound behind him. He whipped around, reflexes taught from hours of training kicking as he caught a shiny red apple falling to the floor with his foot then kicking it up into his hand, smirking cockily and tossing it in the air.

"Alright, that was almost cool." Said the girl in front of him. His eyes widened as he took her in, she was really pretty all blonde hair and long eyelashes. "I'm Kim." She continued.

"I'm Jack." He replied, then added, "I'm new."

She smiled at him, then wrinkled her nose. "Yeah I can tell. You still have that new guy smell."

He snorted at her. As if she could smell the new guy on him! It was much more likely that she'd see it. After a few moments she asked.

"Can I have my apple back?" Jack wanted to hit himself on the head, but figured it would really just look dumb. Instead he hastily handed it over and trying to save the situation said.

"Well maybe I'll see you around Kim." He smiled when she replied in the positive form. Ha, he could totally do this new kid thing if everyone was as nice as Kim. Grabbing something that looked vaguely edible from the lunch buffet he looked around wondering where to sit. Everyone seemed to be divided into extremely stereotypical people. There were jock looking guys at one table, people messing around with robots at another. So he was grateful when a boy he thought he recognised from his science class signalled him over.

A boy with a beanie addressed the boy. "Hey, what are you doing Eddy? We saved that seat for cheerleaders, prom queens and supermodels." Jack smiled at him.

"Well I'm Jack. So how do you guys all know each other?" They didn't seem to fit together in the same stereotypical way that the other tables did. A pasty boy answered him.

"We're friends, we do karate together afterschool."

"We don't just do karate Milton," the beanie boy interrupted, "These fists are registered weapons. In fact I've already gotten a few calls about joining the navy seals." Jack blinked at him for a second, before Eddy who began to tease beanie boy diverted his attention.

"Navy seals?" He laughed, disbelievingly. "You're afraid of baby seals!" Jack couldn't help but laugh a little as he imagined his grandfather running away from a bunch of baby seals. Jus then however, a boy dressed in a red, white and black tracksuit threw some kind of food at the pasty boy- Milton?- who turned around in protest. Jack couldn't believe that anyone would do that. His first day was turning out a disaster. The beanie boy laughed for a moment, before being kit with his own flying food.

The boys however, despite being outraged didn't look like they were going to do anything and when asked Milton had seemed about as confident as a baby duckling. Obviously these boys needed a champion and hey, that was just Jack's thing. Maybe he could get the tracksuit boys to back off if someone actually stood up to them, instead of sitting back and taking it.

To put it simply, that plan hadn't gone very well. He'd gotten mad when the boy had grabbed him and then the adrenaline had kicked in. Of course, when all assailants were on the floor (or in a trashcan) and out of commission he'd come back to his senses. People were staring at him as if he were a freak, backed up to the walls. The lunchroom was a mess and all Jack could hear was his grandfather's voice ringing in his ears. Repeating a mantra of his responsibilities. Saying how disappointed he was. Jack did not want, could not get suspended again, so he ran. Ran from the scene of the crime and hoped no one would rat him out. Then again, if he was lucky, they didn't even know his name yet.

After school he decided anything was better than going home straight away and finding out whether or not his grandfather had been notified about the incident in the cafeteria. Instead he grabbed his skateboard and went out. He'd already been exploring, and knew, technically, that he wasn't supposed to be skateboarding in the mall. But really? Come on!

However, as he exploded through the wall he couldn't help but think that maybe obeying the rules had a bit of merit. Blinking at him were his new friends from lunch who seemed to be about to commence meditating. He staggered around dazedly for a second before a lady who looked a lot like the one who had served him lunch started yelling.

"That boy just came right out the wall!" Jack looked back and gulped, the hole in the wall was pretty big. His grandfather would make him pay for that with extra training hours for sure. But it had been totally epic! His was blood still pumping as he looked around.

"Ok, you guys have got to try that!" He cried before a the mall cop on the other side of the wall growled at him. Deciding to make a show of it, Jack yelled, "Gotta go! Sorry about the wall." To the still stunned Dojo occupants and tumbled his way out. Only to be caught by two other malls cops on the other side. Seriously, Jack groaned internally. It was like the guys just multiplied! Still, it was pretty flattering for it to take 3 cops to catch him and he wasn't going to struggle and get that added to his list of offences that were looking pretty high for his first week in this place.

When Sensei Rudy had given him an easy way out of Juvie, Jack had taken it. His grandfather would make death the least of his problems if he got sent there! However, he wasn't too impressed with the fact that he'd been forced to join a dojo. For one thing, it was weird to be training at a place that was practically family legacy. And for another, it meant even more training hours. Plus, he really didn't want to be seen as that freaky karate kid again. Skateboarding was his free time and he'd wanted to spend it there.

But it was too late for all of that now.

-X-

**A/N2:So for now this is just Jack's first day, next couple of chapters will hopefully see some kind of plot form. It would be awesome if you could review and tell me what you think! Should I continue or just leave it there?**


End file.
